megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Hua Po
Hua Po (花魄) or is a demon in the series. History According to scripture Zi-bu-yu in Qing dynasty, Hua Po is a kind of tree spirit said to be formed from the disembodied souls of dead humans when three or more people hang themselves from the same tree. They appear as beautiful young girls that are dressed in white clothes but are much smaller than the average human. Although they cannot speak, it is said that they make sounds that are as beautiful as those of songbirds. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Spirit Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jirae Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jirae Race *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Magician Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Persona 5: Hanged Man Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Jirae Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Hua Po are a regular spawn in Suginami and Shibuya fields, as well as the Shibuya Quartz instances. She is one of the mount-capable demons and features regularly in Oboro's Interaction Time System quests. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Hua Po can be found the lower floors of Naraku. She can teach Flynn the Maragi, Patra and Posumudi skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hua Po appears in the initial southern areas of the Fairy Forest. She bestows the Agi, Patra, Posumudi and Maragi skills through Demon Whisper. Hua Po receives a slight bonus to Fire and healing skills inherited through fusion. ''Persona 3 FES'' Hua Po is one of the new Personas introduced in Persona 3 FES. She can only be fused after obtaining the Small Cheongsam from Elizabeth's request to go to Paulownia Mall. Hua Po can also be fused by Aigis in the playable epilogue, The Answer, without this restriction. ''Persona 5'' Hua Po is the first Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Madarame's Palace and in the Chemdah area of Mementos, with the title "Girl of the Hanging Tree." She is the second of three Personas to learn the Resist Forget skill and the first Persona that the protagonist can use in battle to learn Maragi. Hua Po is the first Persona to learn Burn Boost. When itemized in the Velvet Room through Electric Chair execution, Hua Po yields an Agilao skill card. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill = Maragi\Innate Patra\15 Posumudi\16 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Normal= |-| Quest= ''Persona 3 FES'' The Journey = |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas